Saturday Night Special
by Eric and Sookie Fic Exchange
Summary: Written by: Makesmyheadspin- Eric goes to a New Year's Eve party to see a cover band he heard about & when Sookie sees him she's instantly enamored with him & sits down to flirt with him. He's a little shy & not used to bold women like Sookie. AH/OOC


**Written By: **makesmyheadspin

**Prompt by: **MissyDee

**All Human/Canon: **All Human**  
>Rating:<strong> Mature

**Beta: **Scribeninja**  
>General IdeaPrompt: **Eric goes to a New Year's Eve party alone (or with a friend, just not a date) to see a cover band he heard about and when Sookie sees him she's instantly enamored with him and sits down to flirt with him. He's a little shy, but no saint (or virgin) but not used to such bold women.**  
>3 Specific Things: <strong>Terrible pickup lines / a man dressed as a baby, giant diaper and all / Eric in wranglers.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday Night Special<span>

My buddy Alcide was in a Lynyrd Skynyrd cover band called Swamp Music, of all things, and he was playing at the Stackhouse Saloon on New Year's Eve. Personally, I would have been just as content to stay home and watch the ball drop in New York, but Alcide hadn't been wrong when he said I needed to get out of the house a little more. I was relatively new to town and hadn't done much socializing. I was usually too busy with work to make much time for making new friends.

Alcide swore I'd have a good time, and if nothing else I'd get to witness my boss and a couple of the other guys we worked with make complete assholes of themselves. That I could be down with. All the same, when the time came, I sort of dragged my feet on leaving the house. I don't know why I was suddenly so anti-social.

I was never the most popular, or outgoing person, but I didn't used to panic at the idea of leaving the house either. Whatever my issue was, I needed to work through it and I figured there was no better way to get that ball rolling than by spending New Year's Eve at a local bar with some of the guys from what. It was a step in the right direction and I didn't have to stay all night. Just staying for a drink or two would be a big step for me.

After procuring myself a beer I grabbed a seat at an empty table and watched what was going on, on stage. Alcide was standing at the microphone, finishing up the final bars of 'Gimme Back My Bullets.' Sam, Tray, and another guy I didn't know where behind him playing various instruments. Just as the song was coming to a close, a giant bald dude with legit purple eyes came bounding out on stage in a fucking diaper and sash.

What. The. Fuck.

"Now, y'all are probably wondering what the hell is going on with Quinn here," Alcide said once he was able to gather his composure.

I knew Quinn. He was a total meathead and had the unfortunate habit of sticking his foot so far in his mouth you could sometimes see his toes wiggling out his ass. I wasn't a big fan of the guy so I tended to stay away from him as much as possible. He was one of those guys who seemed to think he was a real lady killer, only anytime I saw him with a girl all I saw was a lot of rolling eyes and rejection.

"Where the fuck is Sookie?" Alcide asked and scanned the crowd.

_What_ the fuck is a Sookie?

I found out about ten seconds later when a beautiful blonde woman pushed her way through the crowd, only to be hauled up on stage by Alcide and Quinn. She had to have been stitched into the jeans she was wearing, they were so tight. They hung low on her hips and thanks to the halter top she was wearing; there was a hell of a lot of skin on display from the waist up. Her hair hung down her back in waves and her skin was the perfect shade of golden-brown. From where I was sitting it looked like she wasn't wearing much makeup, but then she didn't need it. Her lips were full and pouty. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue and framed my thick, dark lashes. There was an air of sass and confidence about her.

I was intrigued already.

"So, Sookie, why don't you explain to these good people why the hell we have to stare at Quinn in a fucking baby New Year's costume all night," Alcide stepped out of the way and Sookie took the microphone.

"Quinn and I made a bet," she explained and the crowd erupted in laughter. Was this something that happened on the regular? "See Quinn here was giving me shit for not keeping up with him one night. I was back behind the bar and he was half a Guinness away from being cut off when he decided to get all mouthy with me. Thinking I would finally shut him the hell up, I bet him that I could empty my beer before him. Quinn, of course, didn't think that was going to happen. I set us up with a couple of fresh ones and Sam here was kind enough to count us off. Only when Quinn went to drink, I just emptied my glass into the sink."

There was more laughter from the crowd and I had to admit, that was pretty clever. Quinn, she went on to tell us, had been a bit of a sore loser initially. Sookie, however, pointed out that she hadn't said anything about drinking the beer, only that the glass needed to be empty. After a shit ton of pouting Quinn had finally come around to accept his fate, which was to dress up like baby New Year.

With that out of the way, Quinn jumped down from the stage and proceeded to start handing out noisemakers and streamers for the big countdown that would be happening in a little over two hours. Sookie, however, remained on stage, and I was surprised that when the band started up another song that it was Sookie that opened her mouth to sing. I didn't readily recognize the song, but it was something about Georgia peaches. It seemed to suit her very well.

She moved gracefully, her hips swaying along with the beat in a sultry way. Her voice was a little on the raspy side and the crowd was eating it up. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she swiveled and shimmied her way around the stage. The way she was rubbing up on Alcide made me wonder if maybe they had something going on, but I knew Alcide had a girlfriend and I knew it wasn't Sookie.

When the song ended, the crowd again erupted in applause and I was right there with them. I had no idea who Sookie was, but it was obvious the patrons of the bar did. She kissed Alcide's cheek. He whispered something in her ear that made her smile and then hopped off the stage. She got lost in the crowd after that and my attention was drawn to a guy a few feet away who looked like he was dangerously close to getting himself slapped for whatever he was saying to the woman he was talking to.

I was so engrossed in watching the exchange I couldn't exactly hear that I was taken by surprise when a woman said, "You're in my seat."

My head turned and I looked up to see Sookie standing at my side with a longneck in her hand and a little bit of sweat on her chest. I gulped, I know that much. She was even prettier up close than she was on stage. She also smelled amazing.

"Is that right?" I smirked at her, having no idea where my sudden burst of confidence came from. She nodded and I said, "Why don't you sit on my lap? We can talk about the first thing that pops up."

Her eyes went wide and then she smiled. What I wasn't expecting was for her to _actually_ sit on my lap. Well, more accurately, she straddled it. There was absolutely no fear in her face, which was good, since I was sure I was panicking enough for the both of us. I liked having her on my lap, but then again a guy would be crazy not to. Sookie was all curves and it was obvious after what I'd seen on stage that she knew _exactly_ what to do with those curves.

"So what's your name?" she asked as her fingers trailed up on my stomach to my chest.

"It's Eric, but you can call me Lover," I figured I might as well roll with it.

She shook her head and said, "You're about as bad as Pickup Preston over there." Sookie pointed to the man who looked like he was about to get slapped a few minutes before.

"Pickup Preston?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"He likes to go around the room laying bad lines on unsuspecting women. It would be annoying if it wasn't so amusing to watch," Sookie shrugged and then took a drink from her bottle of beer. "So, Lover, what brings you into this fine establishment this evening?"

"I work with the band," I nodded toward the stage.

"Is that right?" Sookie looked over her shoulder and my eyes shamelessly dipped to her cleavage for a moment. Man, she had a great rack.

I quickly did the math and realized it had been about eight months since the last time I'd had sex. It wasn't the longest dry spell of my life, but I wouldn't mind if the drought came to an end. When Sookie turned her head again I caught the smell of her hair. It was something floral with a little coconut in it. I liked it. At least I wouldn't mind having the smell trapped on my sheets.

"So do you usually sit in the laps of strange men?" I asked her once I had her attention again.

"Only fuckable Viking types who can rock a pair of Wranglers like a boss," she said, her eyes locked on mine.

Oh.

"How'd you know I'm wearing Wranglers?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"I saw you walking in. A guy like you is pretty hard to miss," she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, and the slight rocking of her hips in my lap made my breath catch.

I wasn't usually into the one night stand thing. I had only done it once and I had been extremely intoxicated that night. When I woke up the next morning, sans beer goggles, I vowed to myself that I would _never_ do it again. Of course that was before I knew I was going to have a girl that looked like Sookie rubbing herself up against me within five seconds of meeting me. That _never_ happened to me. Ever.

"Well, well, I do believe something has popped up," she looked down at my lap.

Yeah, something had _definitely_ popped up. Little minx knew what she was doing. But I had asked for it, didn't I? Did I really want to sleep with her? Strike that question from the record. Of course I did, and I was pretty sure if she offered it up I wasn't going to have the will power to turn it down.

**SPOV**

_Hello gorgeous_.

Those were the first words to come to mind when I spotted the tall blond guy about a head above everyone else in the bar. It took a little creative maneuvering, but I was able to get a better look at the whole package and _damn_. Holy heart failure, Batman! Having grown up in the south I'm used to rednecks thinking they're cowboys and throwing around awful pickup lines. Being that I own a bar, I hear more than my fair share of 'em pretty much on a nightly basis.

But I had a long standing rule that any guy who wore a pair of Wranglers as well as the new guy did automatically had a shot with me. In this instance it was especially helpful that he was as good looking as he was. Clean shaven, sexy blond bedhead, stormy blue eyes and an ass that didn't quit. I was definitely in lust.

I wanted to go talk to him but fucking Alcide decided that was the moment he needed me on stage so I could explain why Quinn was prancing around my bar nearly naked. After explaining what a dumb ass Quinn had been by trying to challenge me, I agreed to hang around and sing a song with the band. It had mostly been prearranged earlier in the night. My brother was back behind the drums, wailing away on them while I sang and purred my way through 'Georgia Peaches.'

I will readily admit I put a little extra sex kitten into it on the hopes that Mr. Wranglers would notice. I was never gladder that I was wearing the backless halter top that I had on. A skirt probably would have been better for what I had in mind, but I wanted to look sexy and not slutty. There is a fine line between the two and I was straddling it already as it was. A girl with boobs like mine shouldn't be going braless too often. Especially when her big brother is watching like a hawk to make sure she doesn't get molested by some random bar perv.

When the song ended I kissed Alcide's cheek and asked, "Do you know the blond guy sitting at my table?"

"That's Eric," Alcide said after a quick glance in that direction. "He works for me. Good man."

"Good to know," I winked at him and then disappeared into the crowd.

I needed a beer before I made my move. Usually I ignored the attention I got at the bar. It was a place of business for me, not a pickup joint. My goal was to make money, and not to get laid. However, it had been about four months since I broke up with Bill and I was long overdue for a rebound fuck.

Eric, barring being married or a complete moron, would be perfect.

So I set out to make my move. I wasn't used to playing the predator. Usually I preferred to be the one who was chased instead of being the one to do the chasing. I approached the table and politely informed Eric that he was in my seat. That smirk I got in return was the death of my panties, and had done mortal injury to my knees as well. Then he had to go and suggest I sit in his lap and I surprised myself by actually doing it.

If anyone else would have used a line like that on me I probably would have junk punched them and had Rasul throw them the fuck out. With Eric, however, I was more than willing to see what might pop up, and when it did I was going to do more than talk about it. Since we'd never met before I asked his name, which he gave me, but then told me to call him 'Lover.' He was using some of the worst lines in the world but they didn't seem to be genuine the way they did when Preston spouted off whatever nonsense came to mind.

I already knew he knew Alcide, but he didn't know that. Nor did he know that I co-owned the bar he was sitting in. Jason, my brother, and I had opened the place up a few years back. I got tired of working for someone else that treated me like shit and didn't really listen to a damn thing I had to say. If he wanted to run his business into the ground that was fine by me, but I wasn't about to sell my ass to help him out. When he started talking about turning the place into a titty bar I gave him my resignation. Just because I had the goodies for such a venture didn't mean I was about to go flashing them around town for everyone to see.

It took a visit from Jason, Rasul, Quinn and Hoyt to get Victor to stay the fuck away from me, but he got the message. His God awful strip club was home to some of the scariest, nastiest white trash trailer moms this side of the Mississippi. You've heard of the 'B Squad?' Well the girls Victor has working for him make the 'B Squad' look like Hollywood royalty by comparison. That place is a hot mess of wrong.

I wasn't sitting Eric's lap for too long when I felt a definite stiffening along his thigh. Good God almighty! I hadn't been a virgin for almost fifteen years, and I'd been with enough guys to know they came in all shapes and sizes, but this one… mother of God. I didn't want to have a talk about it, unless it was to discuss if they made a condom big enough for it.

For as good looking as Eric was, there was something almost innocent about him. Judging by looks alone I would assume that he had absolutely no problems getting as much tail as he wanted, but his energy told me he didn't seem to be the sleep around kind. That was both a relief and a little disheartening. I wanted him, no doubt about that, but if he wasn't into casual sex then I was just going to have to put his image in my brain for spank bank material later.

I wasn't a slut, but I'd had a few one night stands in my time. Sometimes a girl just needs to get off and not worry about all the bullshit that sometimes came along with a relationship. I didn't want to worry about making myself available for someone all the time, nor did I want to feel like I had to put my business on the back burner for someone else's sake. The bar was doing well and I couldn't afford to let it lose steam. I needed to be here night after a night, making sure things were running smoothly.

On the other hand, I also needed to get horizontal and sweaty with someone soon. The stress from running the bar day to day, combined with the hormonal command from my brain told me it was time to find someone to spend the night with. The second he walked in, my brain decided that someone was going to be Eric.

"Come with me," I grabbed my beer, took Eric's hand and led him through the bar to the door marked for employees only.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we walked down the hallway that led to the offices, kitchen, stock rooms and employee locker rooms.

"My office," I opened the door and gestured for him to go inside.

"What are we doing here?" he asked while I closed the door.

"You said you wanted to discuss the first thing that popped up," I stared at his crotch while locking the door behind me. Eric looked a little flustered as I walked toward him. I looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm more about actions than words. But just so we're clear, I don't do this very often."

"Do what?" Eric asked and I grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss him.

I could tell I caught him by surprise but he quickly got into it and kissed back. He was a great kisser, and the hint of citrus on his lips from the Blue Moon he was drinking lingered on his lips. Yummy.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" he asked when I pulled back, slightly dazed by just how good of a kisser he was.

"Not tonight I don't," I reached behind me and untied my halter top.

His eyes went wide when the material fell away, leaving me topless in front of him. I put his hands on my chest, and my breasts filled his large palms perfectly. I could only hope that other parts would fit together just as nicely, but I didn't have much time to think about that since his lips crashed down on mine. We attacked each other with kisses, licks, little bites and lots of groping.

It was just about to get really interesting when there was a knock on the office door that brought everything to a screeching halt. Someone better be dead or the bar had better be on fire or I was going to kill someone. I stashed Eric out of view and nearly wept when I had to put my shirt back on.

"What?" I barked when I opened the door.

"Preston just got knocked out by a jealous boyfriend," Amelia, one of my bartenders told me.

"Oh fuck," I groaned.

"Not anymore, it looks like," Amelia looked me up and down. "I saw you come back here with tall, blonde and fuckable."

"Did you call the police?" I glazed over her comment.

"Figured I'd wait and see if Preston wants to press charges," she shrugged.

This wasn't the first time Preston hit on the wrong girl and I doubted it would be the last. "Get him some ice and a couple of drinks for the guy that knocked him out. I'll be right there."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your nearly naked friend?" Amelia craned her neck and winked at Eric.

"Work, Amelia," I closed the door and turned to Eric. "I am so sorry about that."

"It's fine. We should probably get back out there," he pulled his t-shirt back on.

"Yeah, probably," I sighed and tied my shirt back into place at the top.

"Allow me," Eric went after the strings at the middle of my back.

His fingertips ghosted along my spine and I pulled my hair out of the way. He kissed the back of my neck and I shivered. I was going to kill Preston for this. Guys like Eric didn't just come along every day.

He tied the strings and let his hands move around my ribs and settle under my breasts. I should have been pulling away and getting back to work, but the warmth of his breath on my neck and ear made it hard to move. Okay, that wasn't entirely true since my ass was definitely moving against his crotch. It wasn't fair.

I came to my senses before those perfect lips of his could get to mine again. I was sure if he kissed me once more I was going to abandon my bar on the busiest night of the year in favor of screwing his brains out. As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away from him. I regretted it instantly.

"This is probably for the best. We don't really know each other very well," Eric said as he followed me down the hall.

I stopped and turned back to face him. "Sometimes that's the point," I stretched up and kissed his cheek before going through the door and back into the bar.

**EPOV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Preston came to just fine and didn't want to press charges, or so I surmised from the relieved look on Sookie's face. I turned my attention to the band since Swamp Music was still playing. I wasn't much of a dancer but couldn't resist when Maria Starr, the receptionist at work, asked me to dance with her.

She was a nice girl but not really my type. She was, however, a decent dancer. Although I would have preferred to be dancing with Sookie, who seemed to be trapped behind the bar pouring glasses of champagne for midnight, which was rapidly approaching. I lost my dance partner when her boyfriend arrived about ten minutes before midnight. Swamp Music finished up their rendition of 'That Smell' and then left the stage to procure their own glasses of champagne, which were now circulating the floor.

A big clock was lowered on the stage and was counting down the final minutes of the year. I got pulled into conversation with Tray and Sam, and lost track of Sookie. Sam's girlfriend walked up at two minutes to midnight, and Amelia came over and draped herself on Tray. Time seemed to slow down in the final minute of the year.

I searched frantically for Sookie and finally spotted her when the countdown began. I grinned, pushed my way through the crowd and found her sitting in the chair I was sitting in when we met. With three seconds to spare I walked up to her and said, "That's my seat!"

She grinned up at me just in time for the crowd to yell, "Happy New Year!"

I yanked her out of the chair and she pulled my face to hers to kiss me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I dipped her back a little before righting her and lifting her up off the floor. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and my fingers tangled in her hair. I didn't want to put her down or let her go. I wanted to finish what we had started in her office.

"We need to get out of here," Sookie said when the kiss broke.

"Don't you need to close up?" I asked although I don't know why.

"Jason can handle it. He owes me one," she smiled and wiggled a little against.

"Keep that up and I'll have you right here on this table," I threatened.

"Now _that_ could be fun," she winked and shimmied down to the floor.

I didn't know if she was serious or not, but then she stretched up and kissed me again with her hand firmly planted on my cock. I wasn't really used to the kind of attention I was getting from Sookie. I mean, it's not like girls didn't hit on me; it's more like they weren't usually as forward as she was. It was sexy, though; that she went after what she wanted instead of waiting for someone to make a move on her.

"Come on, let's go," Sookie took my hand and led me toward the door. She stopped when she saw Amelia and Tray near the door. "Ames, tell Jason I'm done for the night. He can close it up."

"You got it boss. Happy New Year," Amelia gave her a one arm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See you Monday, man," Tray clapped me on my shoulder.

"Happy New Year," I nodded and let Sookie pull me out the door. "So where to?"

"Follow me," she tugged on my hand and we walked around the back of the bar.

Only I tugged on her hand and pulled her back to me to kiss her. We managed to keep walking with our lips attached. I had no idea where we were going, but Sookie seemed to know. We came to a stop outside of a little house that was within sight of the bar. She dug a set of keys out of her pocket while I untied the lower straps on her shirt.

Somehow she managed to get the door open, easier said than done with me attempting to maul her right there on her front porch. The salty sweetness of her skin was addictive and the chill in the air gave me a reason to try and keep her warm. The door popped open and we stumbled through it. I kicked it closed behind me and she yanked her shirt off over her head, leaving her topless in the little entryway.

She dropped her keys on the table by the door and kicked off her shoes. I did the same and then pulled her to me again to kiss her. We stumbled through the house, bumping up against walls and pieces of furniture, pausing only to remove more of our clothing. By the time we got to her bedroom we were down to our underwear and Sookie pushed me onto her bed after pushing my boxers down. She dropped to her knees in front of me, making herself comfortable between my knees.

"Lay back, Eric," she instructed and I did as she asked.

She didn't waste any time and started kissing her way up my inner thigh. One at a time she started with my balls, kissing, sucking and massaging them with her tongue. I wasn't a virgin, but I had yet to meet a woman who really seemed to enjoy giving head. It was obvious to me almost immediately that the search was over.

I watched her kissed her way up the length of my shaft, which was standing tall and proud. She smiled at me with eyes full of desire and mischief before swirling her tongue around the head of my cock like it was an ice cream cone on a warm summer day. To say it was sloppy and wet sounds unrefined but it felt fucking amazing. Her hand started stroking my shaft while her mouth concentrated on the head. My eyes rolled back and I groaned loudly when her mouth plunged down as far as she could go. Her hand stroked the rest while her head bobbed. She paused to flick her tongue against the sensitive parts and the urge to grab her head and just slide myself in and out of her mouth was killing me.

But I remained relatively still, except for my hips which refused the orders to stand down and let Sookie work at her own pace. I sat up eventually because I had to touch her. My hand slipped into her hair to hold it away from her face. She looked up at me and moaned around my cock. When I looked down I noticed her knees were parted and her other hand was between her thighs, moving expertly inside her panties while she sucked me off.

"Let me taste you, Sookie," I said and guided her wet fingers to my mouth when she brought them up from between her legs.

She tasted incredible. Her fingers slid in and out of my mouth a few times before I released them. They immediately went back into her panties and the moaning around my cock was driving me crazy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as her head continued to bob. Her lips looked so plump and perfect while she sucked me off. It was a beautiful sight.

It was the gentle squeeze of her hand on my balls that proved to be my undoing and I didn't even get the chance to warn her before I shot my load down her throat. She continued to moan and stroke me until my cock started getting soft again. She released it with a pop and a kiss, a triumphant smile on her slightly flushed face.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sookie..." I muttered still breathing hard.

"Like that, did you?" She smiled coyly as she stood up.

I grabbed her by her hips to pull her closer and stretched up to kiss her. She climbed onto my lap and my hands moved to the side of her panties to rip them off. She gasped in surprise and I threw her over onto her back. I got on top of her and kissed down her neck to her breasts.

Her nipples were already hard but I toyed with them anyway, moving back and forth between them until she was panting and her hips were rolling under me. I kissed down her stomach until I was at her hips. My hand parted her tan thighs and I shifted between them. Her legs went over my shoulders and I kissed the inside of her thighs, inhaling the smell of her sex and licking up the juices that had spilled from her.

Her taste was addictive. Unable to restrain myself any longer, I dove into her. Her hips lifted off the bed in attempts to get more friction. I laved at her completely exposed pussy, savoring the sweetness of her. My tongue flicked against her clit until she was crying out, and then I let a finger slide inside her. Fuck she was tight.

Tight and fucking drenched, leading me to wonder if she had come as well from sucking me off. It sure seemed like she had. I added another finger, twisting and scissoring them a little as I pumped them in and out of her. Her hands were in my hair, tugging and guiding me where she wanted me. I found a spot inside her that made her scream, and when she came it was all over my hand while my name fell from her lips over and over.

Her legs unlocked from around my head and I kissed my way up her body to her mouth, kissing just the corners of it since she was still breathing hard. Speaking of hard, I was ready to go again. She turned on her side, a big smile on her face and asked, "How in the hell do you not have a girlfriend?"

"How do you know I don't?" I countered.

"Because I asked about you when I first saw you walk into the bar and Alcide said you didn't," she reached between us and started stroking my cock.

"I guess I just never found a girl that I thought was worth the effort," I smiled at her.

"So then should I expect to wake up alone in the morning?" She pushed me onto my back.

"Only if you kick me out," I rolled on top of her. "But I should tell you I plan on fucking you silly first. How do you like your eggs, just in case?"

"Unfertilized. Get a condom," she slapped my ass and winked at me.

**SPOV**

Eric was a fucking God, as far as I was concerned. I wasn't going to tell him that, of course, but I couldn't ever recall feeling the kinds of things I did with him with anyone else in my past. There was just something about him. He came off as being a little innocent and naïve but there was confidence in his actions. He moved like he knew what he was doing and the way my body reacted told me he did.

I lay there watching while he went into the night stand as I directed and got a condom. My hand trailed from my breast, down my stomach until it reached between my thighs. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment while I touched myself. I could hear Eric fussing with the condom, and I let two of my fingers slide inside me. It felt nowhere near as good as Eric's much bigger fingers, and I was sure his cock was going to feel even better.

He was big, but didn't cross the line into monster cock territory. Big was good, painful was not. I didn't want to have reconstructive surgery due to sex. I had an ex who crossed that line and that was part of the reason we broke up. He was too big and didn't know how to use what he had. He had to go.

Eric stared me down with a hungry look in his eyes. He grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me to the edge of the bed. "Keep going, Sookie," he instructed while staring at my hand between my legs.

I smiled up at him and slowly pumped my fingers in and out. His hand reached out and his thumb rubbed my clit for me. When he decided I'd had enough he removed my hand and bent to lick my fingers. I shivered at what that tongue of his could to me and reached for his cock. I rubbed it up and down my slit; my eyes fixed on his, and put him at my entrance.

Slowly he began to push into me and the delicious tension of his slow entrance made me want to pull him all the way in, but I couldn't do that. He was simply too big for that. But he wasn't so big that it was painful. He was just big enough, and by the time he was buried to the hilt, I was sure he was made for me. He filled me just right and in a way no one else ever had. It was perfect.

He bent over me and the downward stroking he was doing meant he was brushing against my sweet spot every time he pushed into me. He braced himself by cupping my breasts, and my legs tried to wrap around him. Between the pace of his smooth, deep strokes, the pressure of his hands kneading my breasts and the intense, deep kisses that countered the rhythm of his cock I was almost finished before we really got started. It all felt so good and I knew then that barring him turning into a total asshole when it was all over and done, I would count this as the best sex of my life so far. I didn't want it to end.

My body wasn't really listening to my mind and I felt the beautiful pressure of an orgasm building. My muscles started to clench hungrily, desperate to keep him inside me. And then he pulled out all of a sudden and turned me over. Two of his fingers entered me from behind and I felt his hand on my neck, sliding around to the front of it to pull my head up. I felt his breath on my ear while his fingers pumped and he said, "Not yet, Sookie. I can feel that sweet little pussy of yours getting tighter and tighter, and I'm not done fucking you yet."

"Oh God," I murmured and clenched the fabric of the bedspread beneath me. Dirty talk was a weakness for me, and I was sure the sudden fluttering of my muscles around his fingers gave me away.

Eric immediately pulled his fingers from inside me and continued to kiss my shoulders and back, giving me a little time to cool my jets before sliding his cock inside me again. I didn't mind the flip-flopping of who was in the driver's seat because, quite frankly, it was a win/win situation. I liked that I could push and he would push back just as much as I liked being held down and fighting it. The whole thing was a little bit of chaos that culminated in one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had.

By then Eric was stretched out in the center of the bed and I was straddling his hips, riding him fast and hard and not at all listening to anything he might have been saying about slowing down. I needed the release. I had backed down one too many times already and I needed the explosion. His hands held my breasts and the angle at which our hips were meeting was driving me crazy. The quick brush of my fingers against my clit was my undoing and I came with a scream.

Eric took over the thrusting from underneath me, his hands having moved to hold my hips instead. It felt like the orgasm just kept coming. I had never felt anything like it before. I was so out of it that I wasn't paying attention when Eric released as well, although I did hear the sound of it. I fell to the side, unable to stand the feeling of Eric touching me. My body felt like a livewire. Just touching the bed was almost too much.

"What the… what the hell did you do to me?" I breathed a short time later, my eyes finally able to open.

Eric had a faint smile on his face and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll let you know when I can move my arms and legs again," I said and then started to laugh.

"Does that usually happen?" Eric lifted an eyebrow and all I could do was shake my head slowly. The immediate preening that looked to be happening was in direct contrast to the Eric I had… oh hell, what was I talking about? Like I knew him so deeply? We just met for fuck's sake. Besides, he had clearly fucked me six ways from Sunday, and wasn't that what I wanted? I didn't bring him home because I thought he might be my boyfriend after this.

We lay there silently for a while before I was finally able to move again. I sat up slowly, flexing my arms and legs as I did so. I got out of bed and went in search of a nightgown, thinking about what the next step should be. Since I wasn't really the one night stand sort of girl I didn't know if it was proper to ask him to leave, to offer to let him stay… did I _want_ him to stay? He was a nice enough guy. He was amazing in bed. The idea of going another round with him made my girly parts tingle.

Okay, so he was staying.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and cleaned up a little before going back to my bedroom. Eric had put his boxers on and was sitting at the edge of my bed with an unsure look on his face. He looked up at me as I walked toward him and asked, "Should I leave?"

"Do you want to?" I ran my fingers through his hair. He shook his head and I smiled down at him. "Then stay. I don't mind."

He pulled me down onto his knee and said, "I really like you, Sookie."

"I like you too," I kept running my fingers through his hair, and kissed him sweetly.

"So Sookie, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked me as we shifted to lie down beside one another.

Was he really offering to cook me breakfast? That would be a first. I realized then that I didn't want him to go. Maybe ever.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and said, "You."

Eric smiled at me, pulled me into his arms and started to stroke my hair. My ear rested over his heart, which was beating at a slow, steady rhythm. My eyes closed and just as I was about to fall asleep I'm pretty sure he said, "I wonder if God knows Heaven is missing an angel."

**The End.**


End file.
